Mission de survie
by BlackArashiNekoi
Summary: Résume : Sasuké et Naruto font une mission de survie ensemble, mais vontils réussir à survivre ensemble ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:Mission de survie ou comment bien rigoler en fesant une fic**

**Auteurs: Black Arashi Nekoi & Sen Chizu**

**Genre:romance/humour**

**Couples : Sasu/Naru et Kiba/Neji**

**Résume : Sasuké et naruto font une mission de survie ensemble, mais vont-ils réussir à survivre ensemble ? **

**Disclaimers : **

**Sen : Les personnages de naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, mais les vaches si !**

**Arashi : Arashi: Sniffffff Sasuké est pas à moiaaaaaaapleure**

**Note : Dans cette histoire, l'Hokage n'est pas mort et Itachi ne s'est jamais pointé au villageOn a écrit cette fic sous forme de RPG ; pour le premier chap., Sen fait Naruto et Kakashi et moi , je fait Sasuké et Sakura**

**Chapitre 1, mission**

**Naruto : Pourquoi ????????????? Pourquoi ? Il est jamais à l'heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeure ?**

**Sasuké: Hummmm**

**Naruto : J'en ai marre, j'me barre ! **

**Sakura : AAAAAAhh, il pourrait pas se grouiller non?**

**Kakashi : Bonjour les enfants, vous avez pas trop attendu j'espère ? **

**Naruto : JE VAIS VOUS TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

**Sakura : Maître Kakashi, vous n'en avez pas marre ?**

**Sasuké : Enfin...**

**Kakashi : Excusez-moi, j'ai croisé un chat qui avait avalé une théière, la pauvre bête...**

**Naruto : N'importe quoiiiiiiii**

**Sakura : Vous aller arrêter de vous moquez de nous, oui?**

**SasukéPense: Quel rigolo ce type--**

**Kakashi : Mais je ne me moque pas de vous du tout voyons, que va tu chercher là Sakura ? **

**Naruto : JE VAIS LE BUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER s'élance vers Kakashi**

**Sakura : Dites tout de suite que je suis folle!**

**Sasuké :pense: qui est-ce qui ma mis avec cette bande de rigolo?**

**Kakashi arrête Naruto et redeviens sérieux : Bon, j'ai une mission pour vous !**

**Sasuké : Ah ?**

**Sakura : C'est quoi comme mission?**

**Naruto Devient joyeux, sautille partout avec des étoiles dans les yeux :**

**UNE MISSION UNE MISSION UNE MISSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIION**

**Kakashi Pointe deux doigts vers Sasuké et Naruto : Mais une mission pour VOUS DEUX !**

**Naruto Arrête de sauter : Une mis... une mission a... avec sa... Sasuké ? UNE MISSION AVEC SASUKE ? C'est QUOI CE DELIRE ?**

**Sasuké : Lève un sourcil : NOUS deux?**

**Sakura Se fâche: QUOI?**

**Kakashi : Oui vous deux, une mission de survie !**

**Naruto Pointe Sasuké du doigt : Comment je pourrais survivre avec un type pareil ?**

**Sasuké: Ça c'est sur que je vais avoir du mal à survivre avec ce boulet!**

**SakuraTape Naruto: NE POINTE PAS DU DOIGT Sasuké -KUN!**

**Naruto : JE VAIS ME GENER ! Pointe toujours Sasuké du doigt**

**Sasuké : Mais vous êtes fous ? Comment je vais faire pour supporter ce tarré ?**

**Sakura Fout une raclée à Naruto: TIENSSSSSSSSSSS, ça t'apprendra!**

**Kakashi : Ça c'est votre problème, c'est l'Hokage qui a décidé d'organiser des missions de survie par deux, toi Sakura tu es Feuillette son calepin avec Ino -¨ -**

**Sakura : NON! Ce n'est pas possibleeeeeeeeeee! MON Sasuké est avec ce type -- Et moi avec Ino--**

**Naruto : POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI TTTT ?**

**Sasuké:Pense : Au secours, comment je vais faire pour tenir Avec Naruto en permanence près de moi?**

**Sakura: Ce n'est pas justeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Kakashi Se retourne et s'en va : Bon sur ce je vous laisse les enfants, portez vous bien, les missions commencent demain bonne chaaaaaaance !**

**Naruto : ATTENDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ**

**Sakura : Ne partez pas si vite!**

**SasukéCommence à rentrer chez lui**

**Kakashi Déjà disparu**

**Naruto Rentre chez lui en pleurant : Une semaine avec Sasuké TTTT**

**Sakura : Suis Sasuké: Attend, je viens avec toi!**

**SasukéRentre chez lui. Pense : Comment je vais faire...**

**Sakura: Snif avec Ino, sans Sasuké TTTT**

**Naruto : Avec Sasuké, sans Sakura TTTT**

**SasukéChez lui**

**SakuraChez elle**

**Naruto Chez lui**

**A suivre ………………..**

**Arashi sautille partout : Et un chapitre de fini et un **

**Sasuké : Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ? Je dois me coller Naruto maintenant…**

**Sen : Justement, c'est le but ! **

**Sasuké : J't'en mettrai moi des buts TT !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Mission de survie ou comment bien rigoler en faisant un fic**

**Auteurs: Black Arashi Nekoi & Sen Chizu**

**Genre: romance/humour**

**Couples : Sasu/Naru et Kiba/Neji**

**Disclaimers : **

**Sen : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, mais les vaches si !**

**Arashi : Sniffffff Sasuké est pas à moiaaaaaaapleure**

**Note 1 : Même si c'est moi qui poste, je précise qu'on est deux à penser tout çaJe voudrait pas qu'on aille croire que j'ai tout fait toute seule alors que c'est pas le cas….**

**Note 2 : Oui les chapitre sont courts mais c'est pour qu'ils arrivent plus vite**

**Note 3 : Pour ce chap. Sen fait Sasuké et Sakura et moi, Naruto et Ino**

**Chapitre 2, départ**

**Naruto / Cour, dérape, se plante puis se relève: Me voila!**

**Sasuké /arrive en traînant: Et voila l'imbécile que je vais devoir supporter une semaine...**

**Ino/Arrive en râlant: Snif, faire équipe avec Sakura...**

**Sakura : Faire équipe avec Ino...**

**Naruto/Voila l'autre frimeur:T'as fini de traîner les pied oui?**

**Sasuké /Hausse un sourcil et regarde Naruto avec mépris: Pfff moi au moins je m'étale pas comme un boulet**

**Sakura /Grands yeux avec des cœurs: Sasuké, cette semaine sans toi va me paraître une année...**

**Naruto/Brandit le poing vers Sasuké: Répète?**

**Ino/Même chose que Sakura: Sasuké, tu me manqueras bien plus qu'a elle!**

**Sakura /Tire la langue à Ino: Même pas vrai !**

**Ino/Lui rend la pareille: Si c'est vrai!**

**Sasuké /Air tranquille devant Naruto: Tu-es-un-boulet !**

**Sakura : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

**Naruto /Se fâche et fonce sur Sasuké : Tu va voir!**

**Ino: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Sasuké /Arrête facilement Naruto: Voir quoi ? Ta nullité ?**

**Sakura : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

**Naruto /Fout une pèche à Sasuké/Quel Nullité?**

**Ino: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Sasuké /Arrête la pêche de Naruto: La tienne TT**

**Sakura : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !**

**Naruto/Frappe de nouveau Sasuké mais il dérape et lui tombe dessus: Et me…**

**Ino :IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Sasuké /Rougit violement et pousse Naruto: DEGAGE**

**Sakura:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !**

**Naruto/Gêné un peu: Mais c'est pas une raison pour réagir si violemment !**

**Ino: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Sasuké : Je réagis comme je veux !**

**Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

**Naruto : Peut-être mais pas pour me faire mal!**

**Ino:IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Sasuké : Ah bon ? Je croyais que les idiots n'avaient pas mal ? **

**Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

**Naruto: Eh ben si Figure toi!**

**Ino: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Sasuké : Rien à branler /A Sakura et Ino/ et vous VOS GUEULES**

**Sakura /S'arrête avec de grands yeux pleins de larmes: Pardon Sasuké je le ferai plus c'est promiiiiiiiiis**

**Naruto : PFFF t'es vraiment.../Canon /**

**Ino /S'arrête sur le point de pleurer: Pardonnnnnnnnnnnn, je recommencerais plus promissssssss**

**Sasuké : Ouais c'est ça, ben moi j'y vais ! **

**Sakura /Agite les bras en grands signes d'adieu désespéré: Au revoir Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Naruto /Suis Sasuké puis le rattrape: A plus Sakura**

**Ino /Agite les bras et gigote partout: A bientôt Sasukééééééé**

**A suivre…**

**Arashi : Et de deux chapitres**

**Sasuké :…J'aime pas leurs regards….Pas bon pour moi--**

**Sen : J'ai beau le relire plein de fois ça me fait toujours autant rire la scène de Sakura et Ino XD !**

**Naruto : Tu parles, on s'entendait plus TT !**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre:Mission de survie ou comment bien rigoler en faisant un fic

Auteurs: Black Arashi Nekoi & Sen Chizu

Genre:romance/humour

Couples : Sasu/Naru et Kiba/Neji

Résume : Sasuke et Naruto font une mission de survie ensemble, mais vont-ils réussir à survivre ensemble ?

Disclaimers : 

Sen : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, mais les vaches si !

Arashi : Arashi: Sniffffff Sasuké est pas à moiaaaaaaapleure

Note 1 : pour ce chap., Sen fait Naruto et moi sasu

Note 2 : On n'a pas forcément respecter les caractère des persos..

Chapitre 3 : a la recherche du camp

_Naruto /Traînant et haletant: ça fait 7 heures qu'on marche je veux faire une pauuuuuuuuuuuuse_

Sasuke /En pleine forme mais un peu fatigué quand même: Tais toi boulet! Si tu sais te plaindre, tu peux encore marcher!

_Naruto : Naaaaaaaaaaaaan je peux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, je peux pluuus /tombe sur Sasuke qui est devant lui/_

Sasuke /Rougit comme une tomate, et tombe à terre, Naruto sur le dos: Bouge toi de làààààààà!

_Naruto /Qui veux savoir pourquoi çà gêne toujours sasuke quand il est sur lui: Naaaaaaaaaan j'ai pas envie ! _

Sasuke /Respire -expire/pense : Du calmeeeeee les hormonesssssss : Et moi je te dis de te bouger! T'es lourd dans tous les sens du terme!

_Naruto : Je bougerai seulement si on s'arrête !_

Sasuke /A retrouver sa couleur normale: D'accord mais dégage !

_Naruto : Ok / Dégage de sur Sasuke /_

Sasuke / Se relève examine les environs et désigne un coin d'herbes près d'une cascade : On s'arrête là!

_Naruto /De nouveau en pleine forme, sautillant et souriant par miracle: d'accord / Va jusqu'au coin d'herbes /_

Sasuké/Soupire et s'assied dans l'herbe: On va devoir faire un campement...

_Naruto /Boude: oooooooooooooh on pourrait se reposer un peu /voit la cascade/ hééééééé on se baigne ?_

Sasuke / Craque à la moue de Naruto : Okay on va se reposer un peu, pardon, TU va te reposer... / jette un oeil à la cacade / Hum, je ne sais pas...

_Naruto : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez ça va être marrant /se déshabille et plonge/_

Sasuke /Regarde ailleurs, se retient de maté Naruto: Non, pas pour le moment je te dis !

_Naruto /va sous l'eau et refait surface en entraînant Sasuke dans l'eau: Voilaaaaaaaa_

Sasuke /trempé, ses vêtements le collent de partout: Narutoooooooooooooooooo

_Naruto /Grands yeux innocents: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?_

Sasuke /furax: Tu va me le payerrrrrrr!

_Naruto /Se sauve en nageant: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP_

Sasuke /Lui coure après et lui attrape les jambes et le coule: Bien fait!

_Naruto / Reste un moment sous l'eau et remonte en s'accrochant au cou de sasuke: De l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir_.

Sasuke /Rougit un centième de seconde: Ettttttttt tu fais quoi là, accroché à mon cou?

_Naruto : Mais j'essaie de respirer abruti ! _

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'agripper à mon cou Baka!

_Naruto : Je fais ce que je veux !_

Sasuke: Pas quand il s'agit de moi!

_Naruto : hA ouais ? _

Sasuké: _ouais !_

_Naruto / essaie de frapper sasuke mais se gourre, tombe dans l'eau et se retrouve donc a moitié dans l'eau avec sasuke en dessous de lui/_

Sasuke/Coincé à moitié sous Naruto, juste sa tête qui dépasse: Mais dégageeeeeeeeee, Baka!

_Naruto : Ah pardon /se relève et se trouve assis sur sasuke/_

Sasuke /Se relève le mieux qu'il peut avec Naruto sur les genoux, gêné : ...

_Naruto /Ne voit pas que sasuke essaie de se relever et s'aperçoit que celui ci le regarde bizarrement: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Sasuke /Se reprend: Il y a que j'essaie de me relever!

_Naruto /Se relève, sort de l'eau et se rhabille rapidement: Pas la peine de crier j'ai compris ! _

Sasuke / se relève calmement, enlève son t-shirt trempé et s'allonge dans l'herbe : Pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça!

A suivre….

Arashi : Et de trois

Kiba : Et moi j'apparais quand ?

Sen : quand on le décidera !

Kiba : beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh …


End file.
